


Wedding Day

by trickstarbrave



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickstarbrave/pseuds/trickstarbrave
Summary: There is nothing quite like the joy and excitement of adding another person to your family.





	Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is for ygo5dsmonth2017 on tumblr. The prompt for July 28th was family, and I hope you all enjoy!

Crow already couldn’t believe the day had rolled around already. It seemed so distant, even just yesterday. It did make sense, given a lot would be happened today but…

It wasn’t like Crow didn’t want to go through with it. Nothing like that-- he wanted to get married. It just didn’t seem… Real was all. 

He washed his face in the sink, drying it off on a hand towel, and then got started brushing his teeth. The markers on his face were a daily reminder of all that he had done. They couldn’t ever really be removed, unlike normal tattoos, but that was the plan with security. He heard they were researching a way to remove them but that would be just as painful as getting them on, if not more so. 

Crow sighed. With a face like his, he didn’t think he’d really make it far outside of Satellite. Becoming a security officer? Becoming a pro duelist? Getting married? None of that was a life he could have predicted after he got the first marker on his forehead at the age of 14. 

As he started getting dressed in a t-shirt and jeans (he planned to change at Martha’s house) he set off. It felt nice to be in Neo Domino again-- even if he was a pro duelist now, he would always miss home. A lot had changed since the bridge was built, a lot of older buildings torn down because they were unsafe to live in, a lot of filling in huge gaps of the island, not to mention reworking security on the old momentum plant. Kids apparently kept trying to jump the fence and sneak in and the thought of a reckless kid getting hurt in there nearly made Crow’s heart stop. 

Martha opened the door for him, and all the kids rushed out. They decided to spend the nights with her leading up to the wedding, as she had a lot more room. Besides, they always missed Martha, and Crow wasn’t about to keep them from her. 

“Right on time Mr. Groom!” Martha teased, while the kids jumped around Crow. 

“You’re really still gonna marry Brave?” Ginga asked, tugging on his shirt. 

“Why are you wearing a t-shirt!” Hikari laughed. “Do you really plan to get married in that while we have to be dressed up?” She teased. 

“Calm down!” Crow laughed heartily. He was glad the kids were taking this well. “I’m going to get changed obviously! I’m just going to get ready here before we head to the bridge!” 

“Can we climb up on the bridge?” Daichi asked, and Crow tugged on his cheek. 

“Absolutely not! You know it’s dangerous up there and I’ve never let you play on it.” Daichi still grinned wide. Honestly, the older they got the more of a handful they were. But Crow wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“Come on now kids, don’t get your clothes all dirty! And hurry up and start getting ready Crow!” Martha called from the doorway. The kids all ran inside. 

“Are you sure you don’t need help with things Martha?” Crow asked as he also walked in. The kitchen smelled like home cooked food and Crow’s stomach growled a bit. As much as he enjoyed Brave’s cooking, there was a special place in his heart for his foster mother’s meals. 

“Help? Crow it’s your wedding!” Martha laughed happily. “I can expect the first son of mine to actually get married to help me cook for his own wedding!” 

“Come on, I’d feel awful--”

“Nonsense, now go get changed! Jack and Yusei can help when they come. 

Crow did head upstairs and in the bathroom was his suit, hanging up behind the door. He ran his fingers down the fabric gently. It wasn’t an expensive suit by any means, he didn’t want anything too special. But now that he thought about it, it was going to be special, wasn’t it? 

He put it on carefully, making sure nothing was wrong with it. If a button was missing he’d rather realize it now and have time to fix it rather than realize it in pictures days after the wedding. He also looked at his ring finger. His wedding ring would be on there soon wouldn’t it? He heard Brave and the kids picked out the wedding bands and left it as a ‘surprise’, but he had faith they would pick something decent. At least, the kids would. 

After that, he worked on his hair. Martha told him to put it back, either tie it or wear it down. However, after working his messy hair down he didn’t feel quite like himself. He groaned looking in the mirror, brushing a few stray hairs out of his face. He would ask for Martha’s help, but she was still busy cooking. 

“How are you holding up in there?” Yusei asked after a quick knock. “Not getting cold feet are you?” He teased affectionately. Crow sighed again and opened the door. 

“No that’s not it, I just--” He pointed at his hair. “I don’t know what to do about this.” 

“Wear it how you usually do. Why should you have to change it?” 

“Martha said it’s best to have it down since it’s a formal event--”

“Yeah, and it's your wedding.” Yusei interrupted. Crow had to admit Yusei had a point. “Besides--” Yusei held up a headband in his hand. “I brought you a new one to wear for the wedding. This one should match your suit a lot better.” 

“Wow, you sure thought ahead didn’t you.” 

“I figured you would just try and walk out there in your usual one, so I wanted to make sure you matched at least.” Crow rolled his eyes.

“Do you seriously think I would go out there in a teal headband and a black suit?” Crow questioned, as he got to work brushing his hair back up. As it dried a bit, it started to fluff up on it’s own. Crow then slipped the headband on, and he already felt more like himself. 

“Knowing your fiance’s taste in fashion?” Crow snorted at his comment. Honestly with how mismatched Brave’s outfits were… He might like that. Already Crow was dreading what kind of outfit Brave would show up to the ceremony in. He loved the guy, but he was worried about just how bad it could get. Oh well, it was his wedding too right? If Brave wanted to look like a hot mess in front of their family, he had every right to. 

… ‘Their’ family huh? That had a nice ring to it. 

“All better huh?” 

“Yup. Glad you showed up or I’m not entirely sure what I would have done with it.” 

“The best man has to keep everything in order, doesn’t he?” Crow smiled as they bounded down the stairs. 

“Yeah, knew I could count on you Yusei.” 

“Hmph. You’re finally done.” Jack was down at the bottom of the stairs. Apparently, he wanted to wear a white suit to the wedding, as he usually did. However, Martha scolded him over it and made him buy something else. ‘Only the bride can wear white’ she explained, but Jack rolled his eyes. Instead, he settled on a grey suit with violet and silver accents. It looked nice enough, if not extremely tacky. Brave was gonna love it.

“Yeah yeah, sorry I have to actually look nice for my own wedding.” he bumped into Jack playfully, and Jack shoved him lightly back.

“Don’t try too hard and get your hopes up, after all, you’ll never be more handsome than me.” 

“Oh shut it Jack.” Yusei laughed, pulling the two away from their mock fight.

“Don’t ruin your suits before the wedding guys.” Jack huffed and walked away to check on Martha, but the two knew it was just an act. Jack was the one who teared up on the phone when Crow told him he was actually getting married, even if he’d never admit it. 

“Alright boys, food’s done so let’s go see how the decorations are coming.” Martha finished fixing her hair in the mirror before heading out the door. The bus took them and all the kids across satellite to the Daedalus Bridge. 

Crow was surprised they were actually able to get in. After the whole Bifrost thing and the Arc Cradle, security put fencing around the whole thing. The bridge was dangerous, kids could climb up there and fall off if people weren’t careful, and the waves weren’t very forgiving… But since Crow helped save the city and knew several people in security, he got permission to get married there. 

It was weird to see how much the area changed. It was cleared out for the most part. Not many people lived in the B.A.D area to begin with, but with construction and traffic, they were all gone. All that was left were some new smaller shops and storage buildings. His old house the kids used to stay in was long gone, now torn down and covered over with a layer of concrete. 

“Reminiscing?” Yusei questioned, seeing where Crow was looking. Crow nodded. “It’s hard to believe so many years ago you lived here, huh?” Yusei didn’t know the place as well as Crow, but it was still somewhere he stayed during the signer war. It was messy and crudely build together, as most places in Satellite were, but it was certainly a home. Probably the kids’ first home they ever knew. 

“Yeah… It looks completely different now.” It was better though, safer. Before he was anxious to leave the kids alone, despite having to provide for them. Now there wasn’t violent crime running rampant and his kids were far away from that kind of danger. 

“Crow!!” The kids called, and Crow turned to look at them. The kids were around the big container of flowers Aki had brought. Crow rushed over to look all the flowers over along with the kids. 

“Woah-!!” When Aki said she would bring flowers, he didn’t think she meant this many. 

“What are you so surprised about?” Aki crossed her arms, smiling. “It takes a lot of flowers for a wedding to look nice.” The flowers were in an array of warm colors, mostly red and orange, but there were some yellow, white, pink, and black flowers too. 

“Where exactly are you going to put all these?” Crow dared to ask. 

“Well, on the fencing, the wedding arch, the chairs, and the rest will be at Martha’s house for the reception.” Crow’s eyes widened. 

“What about Brave’s bouquet?” Kokoro asked. Was Brave going to have a bouquet? 

“I already made that. He has it right now in some water.” Aki reassured her, before unpacking the flower girl basket. “And here are your flowers.” Kokoro looked overjoyed. He underestimated how much she was looking forward to being the flower girl. “Please help us out with putting up the decorations first though, okay?” Kokoro nodded and put her basket on a table, before helping Aki with flowers and wire. It honestly would have been less of a hassle and a neater job if they hired someone to put the flowers up for them, but where was the personal touch in that? They could just hire someone to clean it up instead. 

“So…” Crow started, while also helping Aki and the kids decorate. “...How did Brave’s outfit look?”

“I’m not telling~” Aki laughed, and Crow sighed. 

“Can you just tell me if he looked presentable or not?” 

“He looks fine Crow! Have a little more faith in him.” Crow was a bit relieved at that. “I know he’s a fashion train wreck most of the time but he knows how to pull things together when they count.” 

“Yeah but it’s also his wedding too.” Crow tied an orange and red daisy to a large bow, before adding it to the fence. “If he wanted to wear a tie dye sundress he could.” Aki and the kids seemed to find that thought funny. 

“I don’t think he would though.” Aki smiled gently now. “He seems pretty excited for the wedding actually.” 

“I’m certainly excited since all of you are keeping so many secrets from me about it.” They all laughed again, and Crow noticed Brave’s kids coming in with Dragan to help set things up. The older kids helped set up chairs and the wedding arc with Dragan, Jack, and Yusei. The younger ones came running over to help tie up flowers and chat with his kids. He was glad they all seemed to get along for the most part. 

“Well, we have to keep secrets. That way the day will be very special.” Crow rolled his eyes but smiled regardless. “Besides, it’s bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding.” 

“Oh, ‘bride’ now huh?” Hikari elbowed him in the stomach for his comment. 

“He can be a bride if he wants!” She seemed pretty annoyed with his behavior. 

“Easy now, I’m just joking! You know I don’t care so long as I’m marrying him.” Her cheeks puffed out and she fixed her ponytail before going back to decorating. Crow gave her a pat on the head and she didn’t seem to mind anymore. 

Decorating ended up taking more time than he thought. Even with all the hands they had working, it took a while. Martha and Jack also took trips back at the house to put the delivered wedding cake in the freezer. Several people also dropped off gifts there to be unwrapped once the ceremony was over. Carly came as well with her camera in tow. He would make sure to pay her for the photos she took, even if she said she’d do it for free. 

Finally, afternoon rolled around, and a car rolled up. Harald went to go pick Brave up in a car, as to not ruin his wedding outfit. However, they were just about to start the ceremony so he couldn’t leave the car yet. Kokoro and Ginga ran back to the car though to greet Brave, as well as get the rings for the ceremony from him. 

Crow tapped his foot. He was ready to see Brave. While he did enjoy talking with everyone, catching up with Aki, and having some fun with his kids, he wanted to also start enjoying the day with Brave there too. 

Finally, it was time for the ceremony to start. Kuzuyama had even made it in time, Zora and her son Leo followed behind, and an old coworker with a license was going to marry them. Crow stood under the arc and bit his lip a bit. Music started up and he heard the car door open and shut. He wasn’t really able to keep staring straight ahead the whole time, and he turned around to get a good look at his ‘bride’ to be. 

Brave looked fine. More than fine actually--he looked great. He was in a white suit, tailored nicely with a black vest under it and an orange tie to compliment Crow’s red one. His now long hair was falling over his shoulders and back, and he was wearing one of his gaudy tiara’s complete with a veil. 

His smile was gentle and happy the whole while and throughout the whole ceremony. Crow himself had a giant grin the whole ceremony himself, unable to pull his eyes off Brave. Honestly, the reveal was worth it, Brave looked stunning. He looked gorgeous but most importantly was able to do so while looking like himself. Crow was glad he decided to wear the headband, so he could do the same. 

When the rings were brought up, Crow marveled at them a bit. They were gold in the shape of feathers, with various set stones. They matched fairly well and weren’t too big that they would get in the way of everyday life. Brave’s seem to be set with orange and red stones, while Crow’s only had one small black stone. It was still perfect, just what he would have wanted. 

During the vows, Brave was tearing up a bit and laughing in joy. It almost moved Crow to tears himself but for the sake of the ceremony he held back. How was he going to say ‘I do’ fast enough if they had to take a break for both of them crying? In the seats, he already heard several people crying. 

As it finally came time for the kiss, Crow couldn’t help but be a little be over the top. Besides, Brave kept a lot of surprises for him, why can’t he surprise Brave? He stepped forward, bracing his leg before he swiftly dipped Brave down. Brave gasped a bit in surprise and made sure the tiara wasn’t falling off, before throwing his arm over Crow’s shoulders and smiling fondly up at him. Crow’s characteristic grin was so wide it felt like his face might break. Finally, with an equally swift kiss, he sealed their vows. 

As everyone cheered in joy, Crow was just happy Brave was officially a part of the family.


End file.
